


a pretty picture

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Series: a sweet ride [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Adults Seducing Minors, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hitchhiking, Homemade Porn, Manipulation, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, blowjob, douchebaggery is a valid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Jensen spots a cheapie digital video recorder at a truck stop in Mobile, the morning after he picks her up hitching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pretty picture

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "a sweet ride," where Jeff picks up underage girl!Jensen as a hitchhiker, fucks her, and decides to keep her. 
> 
> I have a vague ambition of filling [another prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67876.html?thread=22072356) with this 'verse, which calls for Jeff and underage Jensen making the "popular amateur daddy videos on the net," but I haven't posted a fill there because this one is pretty much just a build *towards* that, not a fill of it.
> 
> Jensen was established to be 15 in the original fic, per the prompt, but in this fic we find out she lied and she's 14. also, still dub/non-con with unreliable narrator, so ymmv.

It starts when Jensen spots a cheapie digital video recorder at a truck stop in Mobile, the morning after he picks her up hitching. 

She doesn't ask him to buy it – she won't start _asking_ him for things for a few months, until she's sure he won't leave her by the roadside – but she is admiring it in a way that suggests she wishes she had more than $2 left to her name. 

When he asks her about it, she says she wishes she had a camera, because she's never traveled before, and Jeff doesn't have the heart to tell her she'll mostly be seeing greasy spoons and truck stops and the roof of his sleeper while he fucks her pretty brains out.

Which gives him a thought. 

"Well, I like the concept," he says. "But this one's cheaply made. There's a Best Buy down the road, how bout we stop there?"

*

Jeff used to be something of an...amateur videographer. He hasn't held a camera in ages, long enough that they were unwieldy things based around full-sized video cartridges when he last owned one. 

The one he buys for Jensen is palm-sized, and syncs easily with the laptop he purchased at the same time. Jeff's never had a computer of his own, but they'll need somewhere to store and watch the videos. For what he has in mind, the public library's a good way to get arrested.

Jensen's thrilled, and spends the rest of the drive to Orlando taping anything and everything – when she's not asleep. With all the distraction, Jeff is behind schedule, and drives straight down the Gulf Coast in one push. Jensen nods off in the front seat somewhere around three in the morning, and he sends her back behind the curtain so she can get some proper rest.

It's part ulterior motive – the guys at the drop-off know him well enough to get suspicious if Jeff suddenly shows up with a teenage girl in tow. It's best she's out of sight.

Once the cargo's been delivered, Jeff finds a truck stop parking lot and bunks down, settling Jensen against his body and crashing hard.

He sleeps like the dead.

*

He wakes up later to the sound of Jensen giggling and something tickling his nose. He grunts and slaps it away, which sets her off on a fresh round of laughter.

He opens his eyes to find himself up close and personal with the lens of the camera. She's dangling a tissue over his face to amuse herself – and probably, because she's sick of him sleeping and wants him to get up.

"Oh, somebody wants a spanking." His voice is gravely with sleep, and when Jensen starts to laugh again like he's joking, Jeff imagines baring her bottom and smacking it red. He feels his cock start to firm up. "You think I'm joking?" he teases.

She grins. "I'm too old for a spanking."

"Don't be so sure." She cooperates when he pulls and tugs until she's straddling his hips, though her cheeks go pink. She settles her weight so it's on his thighs instead of his crotch.

He uses her distraction to steal the camera, turning and focusing it on her. "So, little Miss Too-Old-for-Spanking – exactly how old are you?"

"Almost fifteen," she answers, and Jeff's dick _throbs_. He'd been assuming fifteen, but he'd never bothered to ask; apparently she's younger than he thought. 

"When's your birthday?"

"January 21st."

Seeing as it's the end of May, 'almost fifteen' is a real stretch. "Fourteen and a quarter, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." She blushes, caught in the lie. 

"Well." Jeff lets the camera trail down from her face over her body – the swell of her tits, nipples pressing against the fabric of her Dr. Suess top; the peek of her waist where the fabric rides up; her tiny shorts, and her legs that are covered in blond peach fuzz because she hasn't shaved. Maybe ever. "You certainly look older," he lies. 

Pleased, she beams at him. 

"And you're all grown up now in the ways that count," he continues. He strokes her leg with his free hand, filming the way it causes gooseflesh. "Striking out on your own. Having your first affair." He pans up to her face, which is flushed. "Why don't you tell our studio audience about that?"

He says it as though he's teasing, and she rolls her eyes. "You're a dork."

"I'm a dork who fucked you."

He'll never get tired of her blushing. "Yeah."

It's a shame he wasn't able to film their very first time; it's already in the spank bank forever, but he bets it would be hot to watch. The next best thing is filming her talking about it, while it's new. "Was it your first time?" he asks, because she clearly needs to be led.

"Yes."

"And what's the most you had done before that?"

"Kissing...."

Jeff watches through the viewfinder as the camera finds her breast. He palms it with his free hand, squeezing gently. "No one had ever groped your little breast before me?"

"No," Jensen says quietly. 

"Strip your tank top off, sweetheart."

He zooms back out to catch her the stretch of lithe muscles as she pulls it off inside out. "You're gorgeous."

Jeff fumbles behind himself to put the camera on a shelf that will hopefully have a decent angle. He's impatient to touch her. His hands look so huge and rough and dark against her flawless skin. He wonders if the camera will be able to catch that.

"So why'd you let me fuck you? Good girl like you, with a man she just met...."

He really hopes the lighting in the cab's enough to show how pretty pink she is as he fondles her breast. "Because you were nice?"

Jeff smiles at the lilt of her answer. "Is that a question?”

"Cuz you were nice," she says – only with a smidgen more certainty.

"So that's all it takes, huh? One smile, and you drop your panties?"

He says it lightly, but she looks mortified. "No! I - "

"Relax, sweetheart," he chuckles, "I'm just teasing. I know you're a good girl."

Jensen ducks her head and looks shyly pleased, and a little bit bashful. She's delicious. 

"Sit up and take your shorts off, honey."

Jensen's eyes flit to the camera, but she pops the button on her fly while Jeff struggles out of his shirt. When she climbs off him to drop her shorts, Jeff kicks his off, along with his boxers.

She lingers in front of him in her panties, eyes dropping to his cock before quickly sliding away. Really the first time she's seen it – it was pretty dark the other night when they fucked. 

“Leave your panties on for now, come get in my lap again.”

This time, when she climbs astride him, Jeff adjusts her hips so she's sitting on his half-hard dick. He can feel her cunt through her panties, and holds her hips while he rubs up against her. She's just a little damp, not wet yet; he can fix that. 

He fumbles behind his head for the camera and zooms in as he trails soft fingers over her crotch. The panties are modest white cotton, the butterflies of yesterday exchanged for little cartoon turtles. She must have a few changes of clothing stuffed in the backpack of hers. 

Jeff looks away from the viewfinder, to her face. Her color is high and her lips are parted; it makes him want to slide his thumb into her mouth but he's out of hands. She's barely breathing, frozen up like yesterday, but he can feel her getting wet through her panties. 

He strokes low over her clit, a too-light tease, and her hips jerk towards his thumb, hard. He laughs, a little breathless. "You want me to touch you, sweetheart? Rub you through your little-girl panties?"

She doesn't answer, and Jeff pans the camera up to catch the look on her face – a little embarrassed, a little ashamed, but so turned on. On the way back down, he shows the flush extending down her neck and the restrained heave of her chest. Her hard little nipples. Then back to the reluctant flex of her hips as Jeff teases her through thin cotton.

“You liked it last night. Got in my lap while I was driving and let me touch you through your shorts. Let me put my hand in your panties. What was on em then?” he asks for the benefit of the camera. “I know it wasn't these little turtles.”

“Butterflies,” she murmurs. 

"That's right. Pink. They were pretty. Kneel up a little," he instructs, and when she makes space between their bodies, he pulls the panties to one side, zooming in on her slick pussy. He rubs up and down her slit, making her breath catch when he passes over her clit. "Are you still sore from the other night?"

"A little," she says quietly, and he meets her eyes and smiles warmly at her. She shows discomfort when he probes at her cunt but he makes soothing noises, slipping two fingers inside.

"Just for a minute – I'll be gentle. That's my good girl. Jesus, I love the way you cling to my fingers."

"It hurts," she whispers as he pumps them in and out. 

"I know, baby, it's going to for a while. If you're really that sore, I won't fuck you today."

"Please."

He cranes up to kiss her, clumsy with the camera. "Of course, honey. Whatever you need. There are other things we can do." They probably shouldn't fuck again anyway, until he gets her on birth control. He liked bareback too much to start using condoms. 

He pats her thigh. "Get up and slip your panties off."

She can nearly stand in the cab, because she's 5'5" tops, where Jeff always has to stoop down. He converts the bed back into its sofa form quickly and positions the camera to his right, this time taking the time to make sure the angle and zoom and lighting's alright. 

When all that's ready, he settles on the futon and tugs Jensen into his lap. Her eyes slide to the camera, with its steady red recording light. "Why do you want that on?"

He slides his hands over her body, snugging them together at the hips. "You're such a hot little virgin," he says, and she shivers. "You're always gonna be hot, but you'll never be this way again. I want something to remember it by."

She seems to accept it because it's mostly true – any other purpose the video may have is just a vague fantasy at best. Even if no one else ever sees it, he'll be jerking off to her for the rest of his natural life.

They just kiss for a while; it would almost be juvenile and innocent if it weren't for the way her cunt's leaking all over his balls. Eventually he can't take it any more, so close with no friction, so he palms her ass in both hands and guides her hips in an easy rhythm.

"I like it when you slide your wet pussy all over me," he tells her. She blushes, but moves under his direction, color rising as it starts to feel good for her too. He drags her up and down along his cock, groaning and telling her how sweet she feels. "You're so wet and soft, baby; that's it, rub it all over me. Good girl – keep going."

He strokes up her rib cage and takes one of her breasts in hand, fisting her hair and tilting her head so he can bite her slender throat and rub beard burn into it. He pinches her nipple and rolls it between his fingertips and her hips stutter before resuming the pattern he set. 

He does it again. "You like it when I play with your tits?" he breathes against her ear. She gushes against his dick. "Yeah, you do. You like it when I talk to you too, don't you? Oh, baby girl...you were _born_ sexy."

She's moving a little faster, breath quick, and he ducks his head to take her nipple between his teeth, worrying it. She chokes out a little noise, and Jeff's hands find her ass again, grind her forward at an angle to press her clit to his shaft and speed the pace. She steadies herself on his shoulder, the other hand finding his hair.

He goes to town on her breast until it's undoubtedly sore, and it makes her wild. The movement of her hips is quick and fluid, now that she's forgotten to be self-conscious and is chasing her own pleasure. 

"Jenny." He kisses her roughly, swallowing all the choked off little sounds she's making. "Gonna rub yourself off on my cock while I suck your tits? God that's hot," he adds when she jerks her head up and down. He practically mauls her lips. "Lemme hear you. Lemme hear how good it feels."

Jeff latches onto her other nipple, attacking it aggressively from the outset, and Jensen lets out a startled sound. Like last time, that seems to open the floodgates for the breathy little cries that coincide with the rock of her cunt against his shaft. He slumps down and hitches her forward and when she finds the rim of his cock head to rub her clit against, she loses her breath. After a bit of trial and error, she finds the best way to stimulate herself against his dick, and she stops sliding along his length in favor of making short, jerky circles. 

"Oh, Jeff – " He tugs at her nipple with his teeth. 

Her exclamations take on the pained quality of someone straining towards orgasm, and Jeff releases her breast with a pop, exhaling and watching it tighten up before sliding his eyes to her face. Her head's thrown back, the crease of a desperate frown between her eyebrows.

"You gonna come, baby?"

"I'm - " She almost whimpers, and drags in a shuddery breath, working furiously against his cock. Jeff hisses as she inadvertently scratches him, clutching so hard. "Daddy - "

Jeff loses his breath for a second; he'd told her to call him that as a travel cover...he never dreamed she'd say it while he fucks her. Though now, he's thinking maybe he should've.

It makes his cock throb. "You're almost there, baby – c'mon, you can do it."

She clings to him, gasping, pussy making obscene squelching sounds as she works herself off, crescendoing to a desperate little 'unh-unh-unh' – 

She tenses, body wracking with it when she comes, shuddering against him through wave after wave til she relaxes, sleepy and sated.

Jeff tamps down his own needs and rubs her back as her breathing slows. She's slumped against him, almost boneless, but he keeps her awake with the movement of his hand.

"There's my good girl, feel better now?" She tucks her face in his neck and makes a sound of assent. Jeff chuckles and rubs her back. After a moment, he slips his hand between their bodies, stroking his cock, which is slick with her come. "I'm glad. That was so beautiful, baby. You made my cock so hard, it hurts."

She inhales sharply and sits up a little, looking down at his cock before meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"I don't want you to be sorry, Jenny. But since I promised not to fuck you...." He takes her hand and wraps it around his shaft, closing his own hand over hers and teaching her how to jack him. She bites her bottom lip and watches. "Just like that. Oh, baby, that feels great. Your hand's so soft." 

He builds up to a perfect pace and watches with heavy eyes until he remembers the camera. He grabs it with his free hand, and shifts to a first-person view of the handjob. 

He pans up to her face. "You didn't do this for me last time. It's your first time holding a cock, isn't it?"

The afterglow seems to circumvent her shyness. She's all sloe-eyes and bee-stung lips as she looks at the camera. "Yeah."

"How do you like it?"

She shrugs, and looks down. Jeff follows her eye-line with the lens to his cock, then back to her face. "It's ok, I guess."

Jeff laughs. "Yeah, for me too. How'd you like to suck it instead? A little more interesting?"

Uncertainty passes over her features, but she shrugs one shoulder. He's probably pushing too fast, with the camera and the orders, but he really wants those lips around his dick. He'll make it up to her.

"You'll never know until you try. Get on your knees between my feet, and I'll walk you through your first bj."

She hesitates, but then she climbs backwards onto the floor. Jeff leans back and gestures her closer to his cock, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her nerves. He strokes her cheek, and takes her chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

"God, I could look at you all day. You're beautiful, Jensen."

"Thank you," she murmurs, ducking her chin as far as he'll allow.

He matches her volume. “I think I like what you called me a little while ago. Can you keep doing it?”

“Daddy?” she asks. Jeff takes a breath and squeezes his dick a little to calm himself down.

“Yeah. Fuck, it makes my dick hard. You need a daddy, don't you?”

She licks her lip, which is way too far from his cock. “Yes.”

"I'll take such good care of you, baby girl. We'll take care of each other. You want that?” He tucks her hair behind her ear, and she nods, looking shyly pleased with the notion. “Couldn't ask for a better girl. You gonna take care of me now?”

Jensen's eyes flick down to his cock, and she blushes. But she says, “Yes.”

“You don't need to be nervous – I'll show you how. Kneel up for me. That's it; lean over my cock. Now tilt your face up for the camera."

Jeff wets his mouth as she follows instructions – Jesus, she's so willing to do anything for a little praise. It's a heady feeling. He takes hold of his dick and slides it along her lips.

Fuck. He loves the way his cock looks being rubbed on that innocent face. 

He holds himself upright for her. "Lick it – lick your come off my dick."

Her color's high as she leans in; she licks the underside, soft as a kitten. When she reaches the tip, she lingers a little before starting back at the bottom and licking more broadly, like it's ice cream.

“Jesus, you look obscene. So fucking hot. Here, hold it like I am."

She takes over the grip and Jeff leans back and enjoys the view, holding the camera out to the side for a different angle. 

"Take the tip in your mouth and suck it gently. Good girl. Oh, baby.” He pulls her hair away from her face with his free hand and rests it on the crown of her head. “Take a little more. There. Oh, fuck, that feels good. You're a natural at this. Keep going, bob up and down a little."

Jeff lets his head fall back, bringing the camera back into his chest because he's probably waving it all over. He lets her hair fall, then strokes it back from her face again, thrusting his hips gently into the bob of her mouth – not pushing, just gently riding out the instinct to claim and fuck and _have_.

Jensen's clumsy and erratic but that's what makes it so fucking hot, watching her struggle to give him pleasure with her mouth. 

"You bored yet?" he teases, and she shakes her head, though her expression indicates that's not because she's having _fun_. There's a reason it's called a job. "You're doing such an amazing job for your first time, Jen. Next time you go down, take a little more of me, just don't choke."

The last comes too late – she gags herself on his dick, and Jeff groans. "I bet some day, you can learn how to deep-throat. For now, just take what you can. Good girl," he says when she successfully makes her way down. 

Jeff strokes her face, and lets her suck him, keeping quiet so the camera can pick up the messy slurp she's making. She keeps losing her rhythm and picking it up again, all over the place, but it'll only come with practice.

“Look at you. Trying so hard for me. You're my sweet girl, aren't you, baby? You're mine.”

Jensen blushes with shy pleasure and nods her head, and Jeff starts feeling close enough that he figures he'll take pity on her jaw. “I'm getting close. Pull back and just suck on the tip.”

He uses the drool she left to slick the way as he strokes his shaft. She looks so fucking good like this.

“Suck harder, baby, til your cheeks are hollow. Fuck. Now swirl your tongue around for me. Faster...fuck that's it, keep going, don't stop dontstopdontstop - ” She makes a pretty fucking picture at his feet, and Jeff thinks _fourteen_ and that's enough to get him there. 

She gags as the first shot of come hits her throat, and pulls away, which works out because the rest of his jizz lands all over her chest. He catches her by the wrists before she can wipe it away, holding them together in one hand while he films it. So fucking hot. 

He turns off the camera and sets it aside, tugging on her wrists so that she climbs up into his arms. She snuggles in when he hugs her. “Thank you. That felt amazing.”

“You're welcome,” she says shyly, and he kisses her lips, keeping it affectionate and chaste. 

“Did you like it?” he asks, and she nods her head, though it's clearly a lie. He loves how willing she is to please him. “Good. I want you to enjoy the things we do.”

He kisses her again 

“We should get dressed,” he says reluctantly. “Time to hit the road.”


End file.
